First Interface
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: Tf:A Prowl and Jazz's first interface. Obviously M for slash.


Jazz had Prowl pinned to the wall, his greater bluk pressing into that beautiful black paint holding him in place. He continued his assault on Prowl's mouth and body, determined to see his plan through tonight. Prowl's fast learning was quickly making him forget the plan in the first place. In the short time they'd been together the black and gold mech seemed to have mapped out and memorized every hot spot Jazz could remember he had. The cycleformer squeezed one hand under the front bumper of the elite guard's alt mode.

"P... Prowl..." Jazz breathed heavily. "Ugh, Prowl... wait. I... I want to... mmm..."

"Yes?"

"I… I want to ask you… ugh! S-something!"

"I'm listening."

Jazz tried to think straight but Prowl's fingers didn't seem to want to quit touching him long enough to make that possible. They dipped in between his armor plates that had become relaxed and flexible under their care. Jazz whimpered a little as one of Prowl's fingers brushed against a sensitive wire in his side.

"Can... can we... interface tonight?"

Jazz didn't like the way Prowl pulled away from him and how his fingers stopped caressing him. He would do anything to make Prowl continue. The black and white's foggy processor instantly started backtracking.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want too! I-I just thought that that we, I mean I, I was comfortable enough with this thing we have to... you know... well... you know."

"Jazz... I don't think..." Prowl started somberly.

"O-oh! I understand I didn't meant to rush you I just... just... thought that with me leaving that… that… what I mean is… I just didn't want to leave with nothing, wait that came out wrong! I really wanted to say that I don't want to leave you without a commitment. I just want to make sure you don't find someone else while I'm gone. UH! Not that you will! OH I mean you might I wasn't saying that you won't I was staying that I don't want you too because… because.." Jazz hung his head. "I'm just going to shut up now."

Prowl's thin lips turned into a soft smile as Jazz stumbled through his thoughts. Jazz stared at his lover wondering what the handsome smile meant. Prowl pulled Jazz's face close and lightly kissed the other's lips.

"I'll make you a deal," Prowl whispered. "When you know me enough to find my interface panel, we'll interface."

"When?" Jazz echoed happily. "I like the sound of that."

~~ A few months after the Elite Guard returns to earth *and after the events of ninja's only*~~

Prowl just shook his head no.

"I'll just stay here." he said with a sigh.

"Chicken!" Bumblebee teased. "You're just a big chicken bot Prowl! You know that you'll lose if you race me!"

"I've had a long few days Bumblebee. I'm fine right here."

"WHATEVER Prowl." Bee snorted throwing up his hands. "Gezz you're such a boring guy! We all get a day off and you'd rather spend it locked up in here."

Bumblebee stomped off to go racing around mindlessly in his childish quest for speed. Prowl could only shake his head as the little bot disappeared in burst of his boosters. The black and gold ninja stretched out his arms and walked over to the couch. He turned the TV on and mashed the volume down button. Bumblebee left one of his music channels on full blast again. Once the volume was a reasonable level Prowl sat down and changed the channel to something more his taste. There was a documentary on the history channel about the large reptiles the dinobots where molded after. On animal planet there was a show on the life cycle of large African mammals and there was always the nature channel with a special on trees. Prowl kicked his feet up on the couch and rested his elbow on the arm rest. History channel it was, it could hurt to learn more about the animals called dinosaurs. The documentary was festinating but back to back to back patrol shifts was starting to catch up with him. At first he caught himself drifting off, but after a while he would turn on his visor and find he'd missed a chunk of the program. After a few short minutes Prowl's head dropped to the arm rest and he was in full recharge mode right there on the couch.

That's how Jazz found him a while later, sleeping peacefully on the couch. The elite guard almost missed him on his way to Prowl's room. Jazz froze mid stride when he picked up a soft hum coming from the couch. Jazz tip-toed over with a most confused look and peeked over the back of the couch. He smiled at Prowl's sleeping form, silly little ninja, Jazz mused. Prowl had let his guard down and it was too perfect an opportunity to pass up even if it meant waking him up. Jazz leaned over the couch gently turning Prowl's face towards him and lightly kissed those thin lips that where ever so slightly parted. The dark ninja's visor brightened quickly but then darkened to a neutral color when it saw who was "attacking" him. Jazz smiled as he pulled slightly away.

"Hunh…" he said thoughtfully. "Guess I must be a handsome prince."

"What?"

"Nothing my sleeping beauty."

"How do you pick up so many human things?"

"Talent." Jazz grinned. "Why don't I show you want else I'm talented at?"

"Jazz." Prowl mumbled.

"Your one and only!" Jazz smiled at the affectionate tone Prowl used.

The sports car crawled over the back of the couch to straddle his lover and indulged in some heavy petting. Jazz loved human vocabulary, it was just so much more expressive. Jazz smiled as he slipped his arm around Prowl's waist as he kissed his audio receiver. Prowl's hands swept up to Jazz's chest pushing him away.

"Are your circuits fried?"

"Their running hot, is that close enough?"

Prowl's answer was muffled by impatient lips and Jazz was rewarded by a knee to the pelvis joint. Jazz grunted and twisted his now wounded groin out of the way of a second assault.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Jazz pouted.

"Not out here in the open!" Prowl hissed. "Someone will catch us!"

"That just makes it so much hotter! Come on babe don't you like that rush?"

"NO!"

"I'll tell you a secret." Jazz smiled leaning in, but protecting his lower half this time.

Prowl arched an optic ridge at that smugly smiling face.

"Mangus is in a meeting with Sentinel and Optimus. Bulkhead's with Sari on a field tirp, Bumblebee is off on his own and Blurr is out on assignment. We're all alone for a long time."

Prowl squirmed under the intense gaze of that damningly handsome blue visor.

"W-what about Ratchet?"

"Like the old man will bother us. He's probably busy taking a nap. Come on, I know you've got a wild streak."

Prowl finally relented. Jazz grunted with happiness while his hands continued on their marry way, groping and caressing everywhere they went. The black and white ninja nuzzled up to Prowl's neck nibbling on cables and dragging soft moans from his partner.

"Careful!" Prowl gasped when Jazz's nibbles got more forceful.

"I am being careful." Jazz huffed. "One time I pull a power line and you won't let me forget it."

"It hurt thank you very much." Prowl said with a mild glare. "And coming up with a believable explanation for Ratchet was a pain in and of itself."

"Mmmmmm but that was one of the best overloads to date." Jazz licked along the same cable. "and if I can remind YOU, those gashes on my roof where no picnic ta explain either."

Unconsciously Prowl's arms wrapped around Jazz allowing his hands to stroke the white back where not too long ago the paint had sported a host of long black scratches. Prowl's hands came down to stroke the two toned aft hovering above him.

"I suppose where even then." Prowl said lazily.

Jazz looked over his shoulder back at Prowl's hands on his aft. He half grunted half moaned as he brought himself down and rocked his hips into his mate. Prowl gasped and his hand clenched onto Jazz's hips instead. This seemed to be what Jazz wanted as he gave a self satisfied snort and turned his attention back to Prowl's neck.

-You talk too much at the worst times.- Jazz said over their newly established privet communication line. –Now hold still, I want to try something new.-

-This isn't going to be like that last something ne-oooooooooh…-

One of Jazz's hands was splayed over Prowl's chest and didn't move. It was the complete opposite inside of Prowl. Most ninja's where equipped with low power magnets with reversing polarities in their fingers and hands. They came in handy when fighting with a hand held weapon and even more effectively used with a throwing based weapon. A cyber ninja could throw their weapon farther, more accurately, have it return and catch the weapon without risking mistakes and injuries. Those magnets coupled with the inborn sensitivity of the environment made cyber ninjas some of the most effective warriors on Cybertron.

Prowl's legs thrashed and then bent at the knees getting pulled up alongside Jazz's hips. The dark ninja moaned and twisted under the white fingers that made slow circles on his chest plate, threatening to made Prowl lose his sanity in the touches. Being of a lighter build Prowl had less armor and his sensitivities where more acute. The magnetism tingled throughout his entire body pinging off every sensor and setting it on fire. The liquid heat pumped through his fuel lines making everything it touched sing out in wonderful agony.

"Uuuuuuuuuugh!" Prowl gasped, pulling on Jazz's hips mindlessly.

-That good hmm?-

Jazz slid his fingers with their magnets running at half power off to the side of Prowl's chest where there was a major transformation seam. The fingers found where there was a slight gap and worked their way into it. Prowl arched his back slamming into Jazz as his head fell back in wild abandon.

"UUUGH!… PRImus JazzZ!"

Jazz smiled before he slipped his other hand under and around Prowl's waist holding him up and activated the magnets on that hand well. The dark ninja twisted in Jazz's arms with a low moan. His head fell backwards fully exposing his throat as his knees tightened on Jazz's hips with almost painful force. The elite ninja grunted at the pressure but ignored it in favor of nibbling on Prowl's now unprotected neck. His dexterous glossa played with the smaller power cables as he nibbled on the larger cables with his dental plates. The pent up energy crackled between them with little blue arks of electricity jumping off both their plating. Prowl bucked his hips against Jazz as his hands crawled up the black and white back to pull his lover closer. The motorcycle whimpered as Jazz's hips bucked back in response. The sensation caused Prowl's tan hands to quickly slide up to Jazz's neck with a gasp.

-Stop holding back.- Jazz purred over their line. -Go on. Let go Prowler.-

Whether Prowl heard him or not Jazz's advice was taken. Prowl's visor flared white as he clutched at Jazz's neck and moaned as the energy field within him sent him into overload and flared out into Jazz. The elite guard blacked out in sweet overload for a moment from the mass of raw energy pouring into him. He came back in time to catch himself from crushing the off lined Prowl. Limp black and gold arms slipped from their place around his neck and dropped on their owner's chest and one flopped off the edge of the couch.

Jazz collapsed and rolled onto his side and once he was comfortable cuddled up to Prowl. He was certainly going to have to remember Prowl's sensitivity to magnetism in the future. Gently Jazz rolled Prowl into his arms and the handsome face came to rest on his shoulder.

"Must hav' been real good." Jazz mused a loud as he stroked Prowl cheek. "Ya wouldn't 'appen be fakn' ta get back ta yo nap would ya Prowler?"

Prowl's visor stayed dark for a few minutes more before the smaller ninja started showing signs of life again. It took him longer than usual to fully come back on line.

"Good morin' beautiful, how was yo'r night?" Jazz sang softly. "Mine was 'onderful with you b'y meh side."

Prowl snuggled Jazz's neck and picked up his tired arms to bring them around Jazz in an embrace.

"an' when I open meh eyes, and see yo sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day. I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night, I had no reason to care. Well since you came a long, I can face the dawn, cuz I know you'll be there... Good mornin' meh beautiful Prowl."

Engine purring softly, Prowl smiled up at Jazz looking down at him.

"You should be a musician instead of a cyber ninja." Prowl remarked quietly.

"I'll only sing for you Prowly."

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl to bring him closer. Prowl only pretended to be reluctant as Jazz drew him deeper into the intimate embrace. The sports car continued his song in a hum as he stroked Prowl's back, the magnets in his hands switched to their lowest setting to give a relaxing massage. Prowl found himself growing more and more comfortable with Jazz then he'd ever been with anyone in his life. In the months they had been together he found himself craving more and more for the physical closeness that Jazz offered. Jazz pressed a kiss into the dark ninja's golden chevron who sighed happily. Prowl had always felt uncomfortable when anyone invaded his personal space but it didn't bother him when Jazz was close.

"Aw, do you want ta go back to yo'r nap Prowler? I didn't think ya where that tired."

Prowl's sluggish processor took a moment to sort out that little bit of information. He had been so content nestled within Jazz's arms he had just assumed that they were in one of their rooms. But he had fallen asleep on…

"I'm never going to look at this couch the same way again." Prowl groaned.

"Neither am I." Jazz smirked with a little laugh.

"Everyone has to sit here."

"And they'll never know."

Prowl shuttered his optics behind the visor.

"Are you quite done trying to get us caught?"

"Relax darlin', we ain't gonna get caught. We got the 'hole place to ourselves."

Jazz sought out Prowl's mouth for a kiss and found him. The dark lips where soft and inviting and Jazz couldn't help but lose himself.

"Prowl?"

"Jazz?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I know it's quick, but Prowl… I think I love you."

Prowl felt his spark flutter. Sure it was a little scary, but the knowledge that Jazz felt that way made him happier than he ever imagined.

"Think you love me?" Prowl asked kindly squeezing Jazz tightly.

"I've never been in love before," Jazz said softly. "I think this is what it feels like."

"I think I love you too Jazz."

The two ninja's held each other close as they kissed with renewed vigor. Jazz rolled Prowl onto his back and the smaller mech allowed himself to be held down without a fight. Prowl trusted Jazz immensely and he wanted to show him how much. Above him Jazz nuzzled his neck and shoulders as his hands, with the magnetism increased, slowly slid down his chest. Prowl stretched his neck to give Jazz more to explore and he was sweetly rewarded. Ever so lightly Jazz stroked each wire with his glossa tenderly and his trapped little ninja whimpered. With his glossa busy Jazz's dark lips sucked on a large fuel line that was throbbing with hot energon. Prowl realized what Jazz was doing when the nuzzling stayed soft and playful. He wasn't tiring to stimulate them into overload, he was showing his affection with gentle touches that he knew Prowl liked. The motorcycle smiled as Jazz kissed and nibbled him up from the neck to his chin and lower jaw. Prowl lead Jazz's fingers across his chassis by moving in and out of his hands guiding them father down. When Jazz reached a certain spot Prowl shuttered and turned his face to capture Jazz's lips. The elite guard was mildly surprised by the kiss, it was different and slightly perplexing. Jazz's fingers stroked the spot where Prowl lead them as he mulled over the meaning of the sudden change in behavior. The sports car felt a slight movement under his fingertips that wasn't Prowl. Jazz sat up and away from Prowl to look down at his hands, they where resting on top of the bottom of the Prowl's torso, covering up the red insignia he liked to fondle. Slowly the white fingers splayed open reviling what was hidden underneath. Jazz's vents snapped closed an equivalent of a human gasp.

"Prowl!?"

The dark ninja looked embarrassed as he looked up at Jazz and then averted his optics. Beneath Jazz's fingers the red Autobot insignia had slid away on a hidden panel reviling to Jazz Prowl's interface cable and port. Jazz reeled at the implications staring down at Prowl. The beautiful cycleformer lay prone, fully exposed with his arms above his head, completely inviting.

"You've…" Jazz started.

Prowl's face plates started heating up. Had he disappointed Jazz? Was there something wrong with him?

"You've never interfaced before have you?"

"N-no. Is… is that a… problem?"

"No," Jazz half smiled. "I'm just surprised. You're so perfect, how could no one love you before me?"

"I-I…" Prowl stammered. "I guess… I never found the right mech. I… I wanted it to mean something special."

Jazz traced his fingers around the unused coiled up cable and his lover shivered.

"So am I special? Am I the one?"

"I…" Prowl whimpered. "I think so."

Jazz made slow looping circles around Prowl's port and grinned at the tingling in his finger. Prowl squirmed, whimpering and moaning under him.

"I think so too." Jazz said quietly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! Primus yes!"

"You are the very poster mech for repressed." Jazz grinned still playing with Prowl's port.

Jazz thought for a few moments before he lovingly trailed his hand along Prowl's hips and pulled him up. Prowl looked slightly confused as Jazz moved him to a sitting position. The black and white gently kissed Prowl to ease away any tension.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

Jazz gathered Prowl up in his arms kissing him as he did. Prowl squeaked when Jazz stood up holding him and had to circle his arms around the black neck to keep from falling back to the couch. The sports car chuckled as he slid his arm down below Prowl's knees and picked up his legs with ease.

"Sorry bout' that. I guess everything can't be perfect."

The black and gold could only smile as Jazz slipped his other arm around his back and began carrying him, as humans would call "bridle style," down the hall towards his room. Normally he wouldn't tolerate the indignity of being carried anywhere but Jazz was being so sweet how could he say no? Jazz stroked his audiosensor with his lips as he whispered musical little nothings into the ear of his first time lover. Prowl responded with shaky apologies for probably being no good at interfacing. The elite guard countered with more kisses as the door to Prowl's quarters opened. The lovers awkwardly made their way to the berth, Jazz's knee joints barely functioned as Prowl's glossa played with his. Now the tan fingers where using their own magnets and showing Jazz that he wasn't immune to their powers. He was almost sad that it had to end when he made it to the berth but the slight tremble from Prowl instantly made him forget. Tenderly Jazz set Prowl on his berth and sat with him, letting the kiss continue for a time. The dark lips left his as Prowl pulled away from him.

"Are… aren't we… going too…?"

"Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm, but don't feel like you have to rush this."

Jazz placed a soothing hand on his lovely ninja's thigh as he leaned in to whisper in Prowl's audio.

"I know you're probably a little scared, and that's ok. I am too. We'll take things at your pace, so you're comfortable with this."

The white ninja nipped at ending of Prowl's helmet as his hand stroked him soothingly. Prowl moved closer and splayed his hands over Jazz's chest, slowly they felt their way along his frame, no doubt looking for the hidden interface panel. The elite guard chuckled softly as he pried Prowl's fingers from his sensitive headlights before he could send him into overload with those deadly fingers.

-Not there.- Jazz teased playfully.

Prowl's hands where lowered down under the shadow of Jazz's protruding chest. Right where the black paint disappeared into the bottom of his altmode a panel opened for Prowl's searching fingers. The smaller ninja seemed unsure of what to do next. Prowl learned best when he was shown how to do something first and then try it out for himself so Jazz decided to give him his first lesson. A slim white finger worked itself into the coils and unhooked Prowl's tightly bundled interface cable. The white ninja admired the cable as his fingers unwound it. It was black with two matching gold stripes down its rounded sides and even this little part of Prowl was beautiful and crafted with exquisite care. The smaller ninja mewled and squirmed unable to keep still as Jazz played with his interface cable.

"I want to meet your creator." Jazz whispered as he pressed the plug of the cable to his lips. "And thank them for making the most beautiful mech that the universe has ever seen."

Prowl's cooling fans answered him with loud whirring and a moan from the ninja bot himself. One white hand continued to play with the cable but the other decided Prowl's port needed equal attention. Prowl gasped and arched closer to Jazz who's talented fingers where making it hard to do anything but fall into the chaos he was creating. The black and gold crawled closer seeking more and more of the other.

"Hmhaha!" Jazz chuckled quietly. "Trying to interface with my finger are ya?"

Prowl's faceplates heated up in the cybertronion equivalent of a blush. He backed away from the pleasing fingers in embarrassment.

"Don't be like that," Jazz teased reaching for Prowl again. "It's real cute."

Jazz's finger felt the pull of Prowl's interface port again as it tried to make a connection. It was sweet in its innocence. Prowl's inexperience with interfacing showed when his body thought that Jazz's finger was a jackplug. When he had more experience his systems would be able to tell the difference, but for now Prowl's port would probably try and make a connection with just about anything. The white ninja chuckled as he nuzzled Prowl's cheek and stroked both cable and port. The small ninja whimpered as he wiggled closer needing more.

"Come here," Jazz whispered and Prowl obeyed.

Jazz pulled Prowl on top of him leaning his back against the wall behind the berth at a fifty degree angle. The dark ninja grabbed at any metal he could get his hands on to steady himself in his new position. He was slightly confused by arrangement, he had expected Jazz to be the one in control. He felt Jazz take his hand and bring it up to his chest. Prowl looked down at his hand to find his interface cable pressed neatly in his palm. The elite guard under him dropped his arms and fully exposed his chest for Prowl.

"You're the one in control Prowl." Jazz said softy. "You do things when you feel comfortable with them."

Prowl's hands where shaking badly. He had taken on Megatron on his own not once but twice and nearly lost his head and he hadn't so much as flinched. But now, holding his own interface cable with Jazz waiting for him to make a move he was so nervous that he looked like he had a glitch. Prowl moved a little closer to Jazz's chest and shook more. Jazz lightly put his hand on top of Prowl's and the trembling nearly stopped.

"Prowl it's alright."

Jazz helped Prowl guide the interface cable to his port and Prowl finally connected the two them. Warnings popped up in Prowl's view that he was connecting himself to another mech and that his firewalls needed confirmation to power down. After a moment of hesitation he disengaged his defenses.

Jazz was almost literally opened like a book before him, the powerful connection gave him access to all of the white ninja's present thoughts and feelings an if he really dug he could access his memory banks.

-"Come on in."-

Prowl reeled, he'd heard Jazz both with his audios and over their privet line. That had never happened before.

-"Did I startle you?"-

Prowl wasn't quite sure how to respond, he wasn't sure how to do anything.

-"You really are cute. Reach out with your mind babe."-

Prowl extended his mind through the connection and found his own mind meeting with Jazz's. The experience was really quite astounding.

-"You've got an amazing vocabulary Prowl."-

-"Are you reading my mind?"-

-"I'm sorry but your thinking pretty loudly. It's kind of hard not to."-

Prowl was uncertain what to do next but he didn't have to wait long for an answer. Jazz brushed his fingers behind the motorcycle's sensitive keen joint and Prowl gasped. A moment later that gasp was echoed by Jazz and Prowl only had a second to ponder before the sensation hit him as well. It was powerful and raw in its intensity and wholly new.

"What was that?" Prowl managed to gasp after the lingering sensation finally subsided.

Jazz smiled as he looped his arms around Prowl's back pulling him back.

"Echo." he said out loud for Prowl's comfort.

"Echo?"

"You're smart, I'm sure you could figure it out."

Jazz reached out and trailed his hand down Prowl's back in feather light strokes and both mechs shivered. The dark ninja moaned as Jazz's fingers dipped into a small gap between his plating and manipulated the wires underneath. The sensations had just started to clam when something was happening again. Through the connection feeling poured into him, but it wasn't just a normal dataflow.

"Echo!" Prowl heaved. "It's your feedback rerouting back to me."

-"I knew you were smart."-

Jazz reached up for a kiss and caught Prowl's lips as he cupped Prowl's face in his free hand. The experience was so new and so pleasant Prowl wanted to continue. He felt himself kissing Jazz, but he could also feel what Jazz felt as he kissed him. With new purpose dark hands finally started to move along the sports car's chassis.

Jazz cried out as Prowl stroked his paint with genital fingers. He didn't try and regulate the stream of feelings coming from him and he let them flow freely over the connection. The echoing feedbacks rolled one after the other through him causing double the pleasure at the slightest of touches. Prowl leaned over him kissing his neck and nipping at the cables. Jazz fed those wonderful sensations back through his connection with Prowl and felt him pause and shudder as the echo tumbled through him. The smaller ninja returned the echo back through his cable and Jazz arched slightly. Prowl was a smart fast learner. The feeling of his lover inside of him excited the elite guard and he had to stop it leaking through to their connection. Jazz held on to his lover as he tried to sort out his racing thoughts.

-"Ready to try something more?"-

There wasn't any hesitation from Prowl this time. It was an overwhelming yes. Jazz uncoiled his own interface cable and Prowl bucked when his fingers lightly brushed the black and gold cable. A second later Jazz echoed Prowl's moan as the intense bliss ripped through his cable mimicking Prowl's feelings. After the waves receded Jazz sought out Prowl's interface panel. What would have been an easy task was derailed by the sensations the searching fingers caused that bounced back and forth between them. When he finally found Prowl's port Jazz quickly plugged himself in before he overloaded searching for it. He brushed aside the warnings had flared in his visor and waited for Prowl to do the same. This time Prowl let him in right away and the black and white stretched out into his partner. Jazz moaned as he felt his way through Prowl looking for more hotspots. The smaller ninja gripped tighter as Jazz caressed his inner mind. The inner and outer stimuli had Prowl arching up pulling the two cables taunt and both ninjas stiffened in pleasure. Prowl collapsed first and crumbled into Jazz's chest, all his vents heaving at their maximum capacity to cool him. The white ninja wrapped his arms tightly around Prowl and held him as their metals skins kept climbing in temperature as they closed in on information overload. Prowl's sharp fingers dug into the white arms as he gasped in the nape of his lover's slim black neck.

"Ja… Jazz!" he whispered huskily.

Neither of them could think after that. Everything was washed out in a blissful ecstasy of pure overload and static.

* * *

Jazz was the first of the pair to come back online. He smiled at his connection to Prowl that was still as strong as it had been before their overload. He brought his hand up to the two cables and he shuddered when he's fingers trailed across them. Careful not to send himself into overload again, Jazz unplugged himself from Prowl and coiled his cable back up and put it away. He repeated with Prowl's cable and softly closed his panel for him. It was a vulnerable time to be connected and Jazz didn't want to unknowingly send information packets to Prowl that could get him in trouble. All in all that had gone far better than expected, Prowl was definitely not bad on the berth at all. Well at least once that statement would be one hundred percent accurate, for once they really where using a berth. Jazz giggled inwardly at the number of times they where coupling out in the woods against how many times they had in a so called "conventional" place. So far nature claimed all but about four times of their lovemaking. The elite guard slumped down the wall to lie on the berth with Prowl still offline on top of him.

Another Earth song came to mind and he hummed to himself as he stroked Prowl's limp arm that hung over his chest. It was a song classified as "country" whatever that meant. In his opinion it was a much underrated and overlooked genera of music. Country songs seem to get the feelings closer to the spark across in their lyrics. They were much easier to connect with on a personal level and damn if they didn't get the love songs just right. Prowl began to stir and Jazz smiled as Prowl's visor flickered on. He didn't have to say anything as Prowl tiredly lifted his head to look at him, but he couldn't resist.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be good? You nearly made my processor melt." Jazz teased.

"I… was?" Prowl questioned. "Well if I was, you where… where just… unbelievably amazing."

"Thanks very much babe. I do aim ta please." Jazz smirked.

Prowl half fell, half pushed himself off Jazz and onto the berth where he was immediately pulled into a hug. The darker ninja snuggled close to Jazz who was humming again and he sighed happily. Through the leaves of the tree the light began to fade from the afternoon heat to the early evening slowly but surely. Prowl finally let the logical part of his processor have some of his attention again.

"Mm Jazz…" He grumbled trying to push himself away from those comfortable arms. "Nobody has been watching the monitors."

"So?" Jazz grunted not letting Prowl escape. "If something bad goes down the alarms will sound."

"Jazz… that doesn't mean we shouldn't be alert."

"I don't wanta'!" Jazz moaned holding on tighter.

Prowl slipped out from under Jazz's grip and managed to scramble out of reach before Jazz could get a hold of him again.

"Nooooo!" Jazz moaned.

The elite ninja groped for the dark figure who nimbly stayed just out of reach at the end of the bed.

"Come baaaaaaaack!" Jazz whimpered, slumping onto his side and pouting like an overgrown sparkling. "I want my Prowly-bot back right now!"

"Jazz please." Prowl said standing on wobbly legs.

"Prooooowl!" Jazz whined. He flipped himself on his back and pushed his top half over the end of the berth to dangle upside down reaching out for his lover. "Proooooooooooooowl!"

"You're acting like a sparkling." Prowl sighed with his hands on his hips.

"Prowly-bot!" Jazz demanded with an angry, sparkling pout.

"We still have responsibilities Jazz, and acting like this isn't going to change that."

"Oh you don't have to go now honey, call em' tell em' you won't be in today, baby there ain't nothing at the office so important it can't wait." Jazz sang sweetly.

"That isn't going to work,"

"I'm thankful for the weekend but two days in heaven just ain't gonna dooooo, this is gonna take forever, darlin' Prowl I just got started lovn' you!"

Jazz beckoned for Prowl to come closer but the motorcycle refused.

"What the point in fighting what we're feeling we both know we'll never win, Ain't this what we're missin'? Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in. Let me wrap my arms around you, you know you don't want to leave this rooooom. Come back and let me hold you darln' Prowl I just got started lovn' you."

Jazz wriggled a little farther off the berth stretched as far as he could towards Prowl who shifted his weight to the leg closest to the straining fingers.

"What can I say? I've never felt this way, mech you're like a dream come true! After all the love we've made it sure would be a shame if we let this moment end so soon. So won't you lay back down beside me Prowl just like I know you want tooooo? Trust me when I tell you darlin' Prowl I just got started loven' you. And I ain't gonna stop."

Prowl took a small tantalizing step closer and the white fingers just barley graze the tan thigh.

"Ooooh yeaaaah! What can I say!? I've NEVER felt this way! Prowl you are my dreams come true! After all the love we've made it sure would be a shame if we let this moment end so soon! I'm thankful for the weekend but two days in heaven just ain't gonna dooooo! Oh no!! This is gonna take forever, darlin' Prowl I just got started lovn' you! Come back and let me HOLD you my darlin' Prowl I just get started lovn' you!"

Prowl took another step and Jazz's hands pulled him back to the berth. The dark cycleformer snorted as Jazz sat up, his hands never leaving their hold on their hard won prize, and pulled Prowl to him.

"HmmmMMmmm,OOOoooooHHhh! Laughin', loven', kissin', huggn' baby mmmmMmm!"

Prowl's weak protests where quickly silenced with a kiss as Jazz pressed him to his body.

"Stay and snuggle for a while." Jazz purred. "Monitor duty can wait for someone else."

"But Jazz,"

"Let me put it this way, you can go out there and sit out in the cold watching boarding old monitors, or you can stay here in this nice warm bed… with me." The white ninja purred.

"When you put it that way… I don't really have a choice do I?" Prowl said cuddling close to the warm ninja.

"Good!" Jazz said pulling both of them back down. "Otherwise I was going have bring up that it would be very rude of you to ditch the one you just interfaced with for some dusty old monitors."

"At least those "dusty old monitors" don't make sassy comments and make me break protocol."

"Oh… sassy am I?" Jazz's voice rumbled. "Break protocols do I?"

"You are a menace to rules everywhere."

"Mission accomplished! Now if only my young apprentice would take to spark the ways of darkness. Come to the dark side Prowl, we have energon goodies!"

"Never." Prowl chuckled.

"In that case," Jazz said rolling Prowl on to his back. "I guess you need some more persuasion."


End file.
